Chelsea Feeling
by synstropezia
Summary: Ini adalah perasaanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang amat berharga bagiku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tatsumi, rekan satu timku di Night Raid


Summary : Ini adalah perasaanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang amat berharga bagiku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tatsumi, rekan satu timku di Night Raid

**Chelsea Feeling**

**Pairing : TatsumixChelsea**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Warning : OOC, ada typo, kata-kata yang tidak jelas (?), dll**

Akame ga Kill bukan punya author

Aku lelah menunggu, menunggu kamu menjadi milikku, lelah menunggu hingga pertarungan ini selesai, kapan akhir tiba? Kenapa tak kunjung datang juga? Kapan kehidupan yang membahagiakan akan menghampiriku? Kapan aku bisa mengenggamnya? Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, impian yang tak kunjung teraih, bukankah itu amat menyakitkan?

Kedua bola mataku hanya bisa memandang iris matanya yang berwarna cokelat itu. Setiap memandangnya, perasaan sedih bercampur aduk dengan perasaan senang, sedih karena tak bisa memilikinya, senang karena dia masih selamat sampai sekarang. Tawanya terdengar renyah bagiku, senyumnya benar-benar menggambarkan pelangi. Beberapa temannya datang untuk mengobrol, mereka saling bertegur sapa dan sesekali bercanda.

Tentu, aku ingin menghampirinya, berbaur dengan mereka semua, tetapi apa aku mampu? Hatiku belum siap untuk hal itu. Mendadak dia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, datang menghampiriku, sekedar basa-basi.

"Kamu tampak murung hari ini" ucapnya yang membuat hatiku merasa dag-dig-dug

"Cih…kamu tidak tau apa-apa tentangku" jawabku berbohong

"Wajahmu menggambarkan semuanya, kesedihanmu, kegelisahanmu, aku bisa mengetahuinya"

"Diam! Jangan katakan apapun lagi, aku…aku benci diperhatikan olehmu!"

"Chelsea! Tunggu dulu!" teriaknya tanpa dihiraukan olehku

Itulah namaku, Chelsea. Aku masih ingat pertemuan kami yang pertama kali. Pada awalnya aku menganggap dia sebagai seorang bocah yang tak mengerti apapun, akan tetapi setiap pertarungan yang t'lah kulewati dengannya, perlahan-lahan membuatku sadar. Tekadnya untuk menjadi kuat amatlah besar, tekadnya untuk melindungi teman-temannya tak bisa dikalahkan, pasti sudah banyak cobaan yang dia lewati untuk menjadi sekuat itu.

Hatiku sering berbohong, aku tidak suka jika harus mengakui rasa cintaku padanya. Hanya satu hal yang selalu kupertanyakan, apa aku pantas menjadi miliknya? Apa aku bisa menjadi mentor yang baik? Bukankah itu tugasku sebagai anggota yang lebih senior? Kakiku berhenti berlari, secara sengaja menjatuhkan diri di atas hamparan bunga nan luas. Tempat apa ini? Tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari sampai sejauh ini.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Suara langkah kaki? Siapa yang akan kesini? Kuperhatikan keadaan sekeliling dengan seksama, mewaspadai setiap suara yang terdengar. Dengan sengaja aku mengubah diriku menjadi seekor kelinci yang kakinya terluka, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengecoh musuh. Dan ternyata orang yang menimbulkan suara langkah kaki itu adalah, Tatsumi?

"Aneh, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya pergi ke padang bunga ini" ucapnya pada diri sendiri

Untuk apa dia menyusulku? Apa dia ingin meminta maaf padaku? Tatsumi yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya mulai menyadari keberadaanku, ia jongkok, menggendongku dan kemudian mengelus-elus tubuhku pelan.

"Hey, apa kamu tau di mana Chelsea berada?" tanya Tatsumi

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang dirinya"

Tidak mengerti tentang diriku? Kumiringkan kepalaku kekanan tanda tertarik akan omongan yang ia lontarkan barusan. Sepertinya Tatsumi mengerti akan isyarat yang kuberikan, ia mengelus-elus kepalaku pelan, menunjukkan senyum khas-nya.

"Sepertinya kamu penasaran, mungkin aku bisa menceritakannya sedikit. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dia sering menghindar dariku, dia yang kumaksud itu Chelsea, rekan satu tim di Night Raid. Aku ingin menghiburnya, tetapi dia malah semakin marah"

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh soal berurusan dengan wanita"

Ya kamu memang bodoh soal berurusan dengan wanita, itulah yang membedakanmu dengan Bulat maupun Lubbock, hanya dimataku, hanya dimataku kamu terlihat spesial, dengan segala kepolosan yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun.

"Kakimu terluka ya? Syukurlah aku diberi kesempatan untuk menolongmu" ujarnya sambil melilitkan perban

"Nah sekarang pulanglah, semuanya pasti sudah menunggumu untuk kembali"

Menungguku pulang? Tatsumi menurunkanku dari pangkuannya, kemudian ia kembali berlari seperti tadi, semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga bayangannya tak lagi tertangkap oleh retina mataku. Setelah dia pergi, aku kembali ke wujud semula dan terdiam sejenak, andai saja kami bisa terus-menerus seperti ini, tetapi sepertinya hanya alam mimpi yang mampu mewujudkan hal tersebut.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk pulang, pasti semua sedang menungguku"

Perkataan Tatsumi barusan membuatku yakin, aku yakin pasti semua tengah menungguku, begitu juga dengan dia. Sesampainya di markas, aku melangkahkan kaki masuk menuju ruang rapat, karena kurang memperhatikan jalan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Tatsumi.

"Chelsea, sejak kapan pulang?"

"Ba…baru saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kami semua khawatir karena kamu menghilang begitu saja, syukurlah kamu sudah kembali…"

"Ti-tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, seakan-akan aku menghilang selama tiga hari saja"

"Memang sih tidak lama, tetapi tetap saja kami khawatir. Apa kakimu terluka?"

"Oh ini, tidak apa-apa atau mungkin harus kuceritakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Yang sebenarnya apa?" tanya Tatsumi dengan wajah polos

"E…eto…kelinci yang kamu selamatkan itu adalah aku, ta…tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menipumu atau semacamnya, aku hanya takut jika musuh yang datang"

"Lagi-lagi kamu berhasil menipu" ucapnya menghela nafas panjang, terdiam sejenak tanpa memandangku sedikitpun

"Apa kamu marah?"

"Tidak, memang biasanya seperti ini bukan? Aku jadi teringat akan kejadian dulu. Saat itu aku ingin menaruh ember di kepalamu ketika sedang mandi, dan yang terjadi adalah aku merasa kaget karena yang muncul Suu-san"

"Oh itu, ekspresimu benar-benar terlihat lucu, aku juga pernah berkata jika kamu mengintipku mandi sekali lagi kamu akan kupotong"

"Aku benar-benar takut saat mendengarnya, sejak saat itu aku menjadi jera hahahaha"

Setiap kali mendengar tawanya selalu muncul rasa yang aneh di dalam hatiku, entahlah apa itu. Kami berdua terdiam untuk sejenak, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jika kelinci itu adalah kamu, berarti kamu mendengarkan semua yang kuceritakan?"

"Tentu, dan aku benar-benar tersentuh ketika mendengar 'aku ingin menghiburnya' terima kasih sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku"

"Ah…ya, kamu tidak akan menghindar dariku lagikan?"

Perkataannya barusan sukses membuat bibirku terkunci, apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tentang rasa ini, tentang alasan mengapa aku menjauhinya terus-menerus?

"Cinta" jawabku singkat sambil menundukkan kepala

"Maaf aku tidak dengar"

"A…aku bilang cinta! Jangan membuatku mengulanginya!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan cinta?" tanya Tatsumi dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya

"Baka! Itu artinya aku…aku menyukaimu…tetapi aku sadar, sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama" ucapku tersenyum pilu

"Kita selalu bersama, selalu ada kebersamaan di antara kita semua, maka dari itu jangan takut, ji…jika kamu kesepian, ingatlah rasa kebersamaan itu, suasana hatimu pasti menjadi lebih tenang"

Anak ini sepolos apa memangnya? Padahal maksudku bukan kebersamaan tentang semua anggota Night Raid, melainkan kebersamaan yang lebih mendalam, tetapi sifat inilah yang paling kusukai dari Tatsumi. Anak itu benar-benar mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk menghibur orang.

"Senyum itu…akhirnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku senang bisa melihat senyum itu kembali padamu"

"Ya…terima kasih, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang hilang"

"Yosh! Karena kamu sudah merasa baikan, ayo kita pergi ke tempat boss dan yang lainnya, mereka semua menunggumu!"

Dengan sengaja Tatsumi menarik tanganku, mengajak untuk lari bersama-sama. Ini lebih dari cukup, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang "cinta" yang kuungkapkan padanya.

"Tentang kamu yang menyukaiku terima kasih telah mengatakannya, aku senang bisa mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu"

"Ya...jika kamu mau aku bisa mengatakannya sekali lagi"

"Tidak perlu, kali ini biarkan aku yang mengatakannya. Aku juga menyukaimu Chelsea" ucapnya sambil menengok kearahku, kembali memperlihatkan senyum polos itu sekali lagi

Me…menyukaiku? Apa dia serius? Semua terlihat jelas dari sorot mata serta nada bicaranya, Tatsumi memang serius... akan tetapi aku merasa yakin bukan suka dalam artian cinta yang diungkapkan, melainkan suka dalam makna teman ataupun sebagai rekan kerja. Siapa yang tau maksud sebenarnya, sekarang aku terlalu senang hingga lupa untuk bertanya tentang rasa "suka" itu.

Pintu di depan terbuka lebar, siap menyambutku dan Tatsumi. Dengan begini hari yang baru pun telah dimulai, impian yang telah lama hilang muncul kembali dalam benakku. Aku akan membuat dunia ini menjadi damai, memberantas segala kejahatan bersama anggota lainnya, dan yang terakhir, aku akan berusaha memilikimu, Tatsumi…

Tamat

A/N : Pastinya cerita ini lebih baik dibandingkan yang sebelumnya :v riview please :v :v


End file.
